Autumn vieren gumbo
Autumn vieren gumbo A slightly spicy, seafood dish that has a great kick the gumbo originated in southern Louisiana in the 1700's. There are naturally many different versions, but most have shellfish in them, such as shrimp. It is easily possible to find one with a different kind of meat in it, but it is not popular to mix meats in this complex tasty dish. It can be considered a cultural mix of various styles. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/gumboparch.png Statistics Recipe Ingredients (This makes about 6 servings, originally it was for 20...) 1/4 cup and 2 teaspoons all-purpose flour 3 tablespoons and 1-3/4 teaspoons bacon drippings 1/4 cup and 2 teaspoons coarsely chopped celery 1/4 large onion, coarsely chopped 1/4 large green bell pepper, coarsely chopped 5/8 clove garlic, minced 5 ounces andouille sausage, sliced 3-2/3 cups water 1-3/4 cubes beef bouillon 1 teaspoon white sugar salt to taste 1-3/4 teaspoons hot pepper sauce (such as Tabasco®), or to taste 1/8 teaspoon Cajun seasoning blend (such as Tony Chachere's®), or to taste 1-1/4 bay leaves 1/8 teaspoon dried thyme leaves 1/4 (14.5 ounce) can stewed tomatoes 1/4 (6 ounce) can tomato sauce 1/2 teaspoon gumbo file powder 1-3/4 teaspoons bacon drippings 5/8 (10 ounce) package frozen cut okra, thawed 1-3/4 teaspoons distilled white vinegar 5 ounces lump crabmeat 14 ounces uncooked medium shrimp, peeled and deveined 1-3/4 teaspoons Worcestershire sauce 1/2 teaspoon gumbo file powder Method Make a roux by whisking the flour and 3/4 cup bacon drippings together in a large, heavy saucepan over medium-low heat to form a smooth mixture. Cook the roux, whisking constantly, until it turns a rich mahogany brown color. This can take 20 to 30 minutes; watch heat carefully and whisk constantly or roux will burn. Remove from heat; continue whisking until mixture stops cooking. Place the celery, onion, green bell pepper, and garlic into the work bowl of a food processor, and pulse until the vegetables are very finely chopped. Stir the vegetables into the roux, and mix in the sausage. Bring the mixture to a simmer over medium-low heat, and cook until vegetables are tender, 10 to 15 minutes. Remove from heat, and set aside. Bring the water and beef bouillon cubes to a boil in a large Dutch oven or soup pot. Stir until the bouillon cubes dissolve, and whisk the roux mixture into the boiling water. Reduce heat to a simmer, and mix in the sugar, salt, hot pepper sauce, Cajun seasoning, bay leaves, thyme, stewed tomatoes, and tomato sauce. Simmer the soup over low heat for 1 hour; mix in 2 teaspoons of file gumbo powder at the 45-minute mark. Meanwhile, melt 2 tablespoons of bacon drippings in a skillet, and cook the okra with vinegar over medium heat for 15 minutes; remove okra with slotted spoon, and stir into the simmering gumbo. Mix in crabmeat, shrimp, and Worcestershire sauce, and simmer until flavors have blended, 45 more minutes. Just before serving, stir in 2 more teaspoons of file gumbo powder. Category:Item Category:Sorenas stall Category:Food Category:Book of food